Jakob
, Joker |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |birthday =December 3 |nationality =Nohr |residence =Northern Fortress |occupation(s)=Butler of Corrin Retainer of Corrin |relatives =Dwyer (Son) |game =Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Nohr |firstjoined =Chapter 2: Gift of Ganglari (if female Corrin) or Chapter 16 (if male Corrin) |class =Butler |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Junichi Suwabe English Benjamin Diskin }} Jakob is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. He is Corrin's personal butler. He will be Corrin's ally regardless of their route, but will join the battlefield in different points of the story depending of the gender of the main character. Profile Jakob is a butler who serves Corrin in the Kingdom of Nohr. Although born into aristocracy, Jakob lost connections with both of his parents, a fact that, according to his supports with Azura, stems from them never loving him, never forging happy memories with him, and eventually abandoning him. Electing to follow Corrin regardless of the choice that they make, Jakob attributes this to the kindness and compassion that they displayed towards him when he was alienated during his induction into the service of the Nohrian royalty, keeping him around despite his initial blunders. If he achieves an S-Support, Jakob will have a son named Dwyer. If Corrin is male, Jakob will remain in the Northern Fortress with Flora. At the end of Chapter 15 of Birthright, Conquest and ''Revelation'', Jakob will eventually find Corrin's My Castle and promptly joins their cause. In the case of the female Corrin, he is more involved with the first few chapters. Prologue After many years stuck in the Northern Fortress, Corrin finally wins the approval of King Garon to leave the fortress. If Corrin is male, he remains at the Fortress in the meantime with Flora. If Corrin is female, Jakob accompanies her to Castle Krakenburg where they are tasked with executing a few Hoshidan prisoners of war. After Corrin refuses to execute the prisoners, she is tasked with surveying a fortress at the Bottomless Canyon and Jakob tags along. After the battle, Corrin goes missing and Jakob goes off in search of her. Jakob eventually reunites with her during the first battle between Hoshido and Nohr. Regardless of the path Corrin has chosen to follow, Jakob follows her. Birthright If Corrin is male, Jakob joins Corrin's army after they clear Mount Garou in Chapter 15 After successfully infiltrating Nohr, Corrin and the army reunite with Flora who offers to bring them to the Ice tribe Village to rest. However, this was a trap that King Garon forced Flora to commit. During the battle, should Jakob face her, he attempts to dissuade her from attacking them and asks to reconsider her actions. As Flora laments that their happier days in the Northern Fortress are long gone, Jakob is unable to hear her desire of living together with him due to the howling blizzard. After the battle, Corrin attempts one last time to convince her to join their cause, however her shame in betraying Corrin and her own guilt for succumbing to Garon's evil makes her set herself ablaze. Jakob and Felicia do all that they can to stop the blaze, but their efforts are worthless as Flora eventually dies from self-immolation. In Chapter 21, Jakob and the Hoshidan siblings are notified of the battle at Demon's Falls and they manage to cross through it. Afterwards, Jakob is the one to suggest taking a rumored shortcut through the Demon's Falls to reach the Nohrian capital of Windmire faster. Conquest Upon returning to Castle Krakenburg after Corrin decides to side with Nohr, she is tasked with quelling a rebellion by the Ice Tribe Village by herself. Worried for his liege, and unaware that Corrin was supposed to put down the rebellion by herself, Jakob accompanies Corrin on the way to the Ice Tribe Village. On the way in the Woods of the Forlorn, they are ambushed by a group of Faceless, but are assisted by Silas, Elise and her retainers Effie and Arthur. As Corrin and her forces approach the Ice Tribe village, a sudden blizzard blankets the snow, causing Corrin to black out, but Corrin manages to be nursed back to health by Kilma, the village's leader, not knowing that Corrin was sent to put down the Ice Tribe's rebellion. Jakob and Elise eventually find Corrin, and Jakob is surprised to find that Flora is at the village, because he thought she was still at the Nohrian capital with her sister, Felicia. Elise then unwittingly blurts out Corrin's purpose for coming to the village to suppress the rebellion and a fight ensues. Should Jakob confront Flora during the battle, she recalls when she and Felicia were taken hostage by Nohr in order to prevent an insurrection from the Ice Tribe. Though Flora wanted to escape and return to her tribe, she stayed because of Jakob's presence. Nevertheless, both Flora and Kilma are defeated, but spared, along with the rest of the tribe, who were healed by Elise and Jakob, leading to the Ice Tribe temporarily halting their rebellion. If Corrin is male, Jakob joins Corrin's army as he begins his assault on Hoshido in at the end of Chapter 15. In Chapter 21, as Corrin's army ascends the Eternal Stairway in a bid to enter the realm of Hoshido, Jakob and Felicia alarm the group that all of the Hoshidan soldiers are dead. Suddenly, they are ambushed by a horde of Faceless, which killed the soldiers and Jakob and the army barely manages to escape. Revelation The female Corrin, unable to choose between their families from Hoshido and Nohr, attempts to reason with Xander and Ryoma in order to prevent them from fighting to no avail. Wanting to stop them and get them to listen to reason, Azura suggests that Corrin take down the lead captains of both armies. Jakob joins Corrin before the fight begins. While successful in catching Xander and Ryoma's attention, their action is perceived as an act of betrayal by both and they are branded as traitors. Forced to flee from the battlefield, Corrin, Jakob and Azura are taken to the My Castle realm by Lilith for their safety. Jakob remains by their side from that point onward. If Corrin is male, Jakob will rejoin the army after completing the chapter Rainbow Sage. Paralogue In Paralogue 4, Jakob visits his son Dwyer in his Deeprealm to deliver his favorite coffee beans. However, to Jakob's surprise, invisible forces have infiltrated Dwyer's Deeprealm and is attacking his house. Jakob quickly rushes to rescue his son. Hearing the commotion outside, Dwyer decides that the best course of action is to stay inside and let his caretakers defend him. In the meantime, he promises to keep them healthy until he can be rescued. Jakob misinterprets his inaction as laziness and when Dwyer finally reunites with him, Jakob chastises him for not fighting, even though he is healing his comrades. Dwyer rebukes him, saying that healing does as much good for others as fighting. He even adds that he taught him how to be a good butler, and that is done first by serving others, not showing up his masters. Jakob continues to chastise him, saying that there is more worth protecting others through their bodies rather than healing in the back. Jakob vows to show Dwyer how to properly be a butler, and Dwyer agrees to see how it is done. After the battle, Jakob tells Dwyer that all of his caretakers had abandoned him in the aftermath. Shocked and surprised, Dwyer asks Jakob to take him with him as he has no one left. Jakob refuses, saying he will stay in his Deeprealm for not fighting with his skills. Suddenly, an invader sneaks up behind Jakob, and Dwyer leaps into action to protect him. Jakob is amazed that Dwyer's "Slappyface" attack managed to down the invader, leaving him to wonder why Dwyer did not fight earlier. Dwyer explains that it was their job to watch over him, so he did not want to take away their work from them. Jakob decides to let Dwyer join his army and even declares that he will become a better butler than his father. Jakob takes this as a challenge and looks forward to their battle of the best butler. Personality Jakob is a dutiful butler who serves Corrin. On top of being great at housework and other chores, he is an excellent fighter. According to his supports with Azura however, this was not always the case. It was because of Corrin's strong belief in him that he continued to remain in services. He is dutiful, kind, and courteous to Corrin when speaking to them. He has an undying loyalty towards them to the point he ends up getting into a verbal spat for Corrin's caretaking in his support chain with Camilla and Oboro, and even gets into a verbal battle with Frederick in the Before Awakening Xenologue on who serves their Lord/Lady better as a butler. Jakob's devotion is so strong that he, against his better judgement, aids Takumi in very dangerous archery practice just because refusing might disappoint Corrin. However, around other members of the army he can be rather unsociable, speaking very rudely and bluntly to them. He sometimes speaks to others purely for the sake of making fun of them as shown in his support conversations with Silas. He can be petty, enough so that he becomes upset that his own son, Dwyer brews coffee better than he can and repeatedly challenges him until he can produce superior coffee. Nonetheless, he still helps others when needed as part of his duty as Corrin's butler. He hates mornings the most out of everyone in the army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem Fates Base Stats |-|Chapter 2= Shuriken - D Staff - D |Item= Iron Dagger Heal }} |-|Chapter 16= Shuriken - C (+50%) Staff - C (+50%) |Item= }} As an Enemy Xenologue 20 - End: Lost in the Waves |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates |50% |40% |25% |55% |50% |55% |30% |35% |} ◾ Note: Growth Rates are based on the character in their starting class Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | -2 | +2 | 0 | -1 | 0 | -1 |} Class Sets Standard Sets |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest= Partner Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} Special Classes |} Supports Romantic Supports * Corrin (Female) * Azura * Felicia * Mozu Birthright * Hinoka * Sakura * Kagero * Setsuna * Oboro * Hana * Rinkah * Orochi Conquest * Camilla * Elise * Peri * Beruka * Selena * Effie * Nyx * Charlotte Other Supports * Corrin (Male) * Takumi * Silas * Gunter * Dwyer * Kana (if Jakob is his father) * Shigure (if Jakob is his father) Overall Base Class Jakob stats starts off as a decent offensive unit given that he has good starting strength and skill stats upon recruitment in the second chapter for the Female Corrin. Between Jakob and Felicia, Jakob favors being more offensive than supportive given that his strength stats and growths are much higher than Felicia, though his Magic is not as strong as hers, meaning that she is better as a healer than he is. Most of his stat growths are middling, giving erratic growths with no real emphasis on a stat specialization. However, he can become well balanced if time is put into him. Jakob's Personal Skill, Evasive Partner, increases Corrin's Avoid and reduces received damaged by three, making him a great partner for the female Corrin throughout the game. Jakob can further support the female Corrin by his Troubadour skill, Gentilhomme, further reducing damage taken to her by two. Jakob's initial stats are very low for a promoted unit, as he is only slightly more powerful than the first tier opponents the player is facing. Unlike most Pre-Promoted units, he can be easily felled by beginning enemies if the player is not careful, but there is a special condition with Jakob. Jakob has a max level cap of 40 rather than 20, has four Eternal Seals built into him. This allows him to grow alongside most of the units in the army without extra expenses. Additionally, he can easily acquire more Promoted class skills as his EXP gains are considered the same as a first tier unit, compared to Gunter who would gain Promoted EXP gains. This allows him to skill grind much sooner and much more easily than other units. Regardless of when he is recruited, Jakob starts off with his Troubadour skills already learned. As mentioned above, he has Gentilhomme to reduce the damage done to female characters in a two tile zone around him. He also has Resistance +2 which is mainly good for early game Jakob but loses potency later. If playing with a male Corrin, he will start off with Live to Serve, while female Corrins will have to train him to learn it. This skill gives him the ability to heal himself as long as he heals someone else, good for minimizing staff usage while allowing him to stick close to Corrin while continuing to support them and keep himself alive. He can later learn Tomebreaker to help avoid magic attacks and make him a viable anti-mage unit. He can also reclass into the Strategist class if needed to give him good movement and to train him in magic for better healing. Even if the player is not keeping him in this class, it will provide Rally Resistance and Inspiration for more supportive options. Secondary Class Jakob's secondary class is the Cavalier class. For a more offensive oriented Jakob, the Cavalier class is worth considering as the class compliments his strong strength and skill growths. He gains Elbow Room when fighting on normal tiles and Shelter to rescue wayward units. As a Paladin, he gains Defender which boosts his stats when he is the lead unit in Guard Stance, and Aegis to shave off indirect weapon damage. As a Great Knight, he learns Luna which can help him deal damage to enemy units thanks to its defense halving ability, and Armored Blow to reduce damage when initiating battle. As a Great Knight or Paladin, Jakob is very much similar to a traditional Jagen or Oifaye, even more so than Gunter. He gains a combination of mobility and durability that allows him to rush enemy lines, inflict reasonable damage, and somehow come out alive, if not always on top. In addition, he can act as an even stronger Guard Stance partner to Corrin, as the boosts that Great Knights and Paladins provide stack up well alongside his personal ability, and a +1 to move is always welcome. While Jakob is exceptionally useful in his secondary class, he does face a few issues. First, in Conquest's 12th chapter Elise cannot be selected, meaning that the player will almost certainly be without a healer if he or she reclassed Jakob beforehand. Second, he will have to delay entry into the class if he wishes to get Tomebreaker without any additional reclassing, but doing so will prevent him from reclassing early on. Finally, he suffers massive weapon rank deficiencies, and will be unable to utilize Luna with bronze weapons. If the player wishes to reclass him, he will benefit from an Arms Scroll. Friendship Class Jakob's only Friendship Class comes from Takumi *'Takumi' - As Jakob's only new class gained from his friendship classes, the Archer is hit and miss with him, especially if considering keeping him in his base class in the end. Overall, he can serve as a moderately good Archer thanks to his emphasis on Strength and Skill. If venturing into this class solely to obtain skills, Quick Draw can give him more damage to his attacks to set up kills for other units and the Sniper's Certain Blow skill can be used to ensure that his stat reductions follow through. Through the Kinshi Knight class he can gain Air Superiority to help deal with aerial units and Amaterasu giving him a good heal zone support skill. Partner Class ''Fire Emblem Heroes |-|Original= ;Devoted Servant :''A butler of Nohr who's superb at his work yet dislikes serving anyone but his liege, Corrin. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Base Stats Rarity: Dagger |Skill= Steel Dagger }} Dagger |Skill= Silver Dagger Rally Resistance }} Dagger |Skill= Silver Dagger+ Rally Resistance }} Skills Overall Base Set Jakob has one of the most balanced stat spreads that ultimately serves little purpose. He is an infantry dagger unit with very little to offer in terms of specialization as he faces competition from many other dagger units introduced alongside him and long after. While his mixed defenses allows him to be a mediocre tank, he lacks the Atk or Spd to make meaningful counter attacks, especially with his default Silver Dagger, which brings his Atk to a measly 39 with neutral IVs, barely scratching even units with mediocre bulk. The rest of his kit is similarly underwhelming. Rally Resistance is a decent support skill, but ultimately better replaced with skills that better benefit his allies. Defense +3 gives a flat 3 increase to his Def, bringing it to a paltry 25 with a bane. His one decent skill is Renewal which gives him 10 HP every two turns when upgraded to Tier 3. Jakob overall suffers from his stat distribution that is much too low to impact his usefulness in battle alongside a lukewarm starting set of skills. In order to be even functional in the ever growing Heroes meta, he needs a ton of inheritance and even merges to be worth using over many other units available. Counters Jakob is easily countered by just about anything as fast nuking characters from both sides of the damage spectrum can pierce through his defenses, especially with the likes of Moonbow or Glimmer activated, while he pitifully attacks in return. Raventome users similarly further punish his colorless status, especially if they run Triangle Adept, ensuring that he deals nothing on retaliation as they proceed to stomp him with effective damage boosts. Skill Inheritance Jakob is a high investment unit as he needs nearly every skill replaced save for the Silver Dagger which merely needs to be Refined to at least bring him to at least 43 Atk with a neutral Atk IV. Ardent Sacrifice can pair well with Renewal to give him healing abilities like he is in Fates while Draw Back is a standard support skill for ranged units to keep an ally between his enemies and himself, while manipulating them and himself into a favorable position. Jakob can really use any sort of dagger as additional debuffs or negative statuses of other daggers serve better purposes than just the raw damage of a Silver Dagger. Barb Shuriken, Smoke Dagger, and Poison Dagger are worthy inherits and are up to player preference. Moonbow or Luna help to bypass enemy defenses and allows him to potentially deal decent damage when activated. His Spd allows him to reasonably double against a decent amount of units. Life and Death gives him a respectable Atk and Spd of 44 and 36 with neutral IVs on both or 48 with a refine on his default dagger. He does take a hit to his defensive stats, but he will have just enough bulk in both to get by. Desperation allows guaranteed follow ups. Finally taking either Threaten Speed or Drive Spd grants him a universal debuff or a great ally support option. |-|Trick or Defeat!= ;Devoted Monster :A butler of Nohr who serves Corrin. He would rather receive tea than candy. Base Stats Rarity: ✯✯✯✯✯ Bow |Skill= Monstrous Bow+ Glowing Ember }} Skills Overall Base Set Contrary to his base form, Halloween Jakob is a monster in more ways than one. He is the first and currently only Colorless Armored Archer in Heroes and he reaps the full benefits of that status. His low speed is not too large of a penalty when he has excellent mixed bulk and a great Atk stat, essentially reversing all of his normal forms negative traits. His Monstrous Bow flips any enemy bonuses into penalties, crippling most nuking Mages, further dampening their ability to damage him. Ignis is a slow charging Special that does benefit from his great Def. Bracing Blow further weakens enemy counterattacks when he initiates. Finally Wary Fighter does prevent double attacks in battle, but the effect will only be a hindrance to his enemies as there are far few enemies whom he could double. Halloween Jakob is an incredible, unique unit who has easily been considered the best Archer unit in Heroes as his downsides are heavily overshadowed by his strengths. While he is limited to being a seasonal unit, those who have him can expect great results regardless. Counters As an armor unit, his most glaring weakness is to Armorslaying weapons. Micaiah in particular is strong and common counter while the likes of Oboro, Frederick, and even Tobin can not only deal effective damage, but if they refined their weapons, they can negate his buffs and also take hits if Jakob has Close Counter equipped. Raventomes can also take advantage of his colored status, especially with Triangle Adept equipped. Guard nerfs his standard Bold Fighter builds while units with high damage and Bulk like Fallen Robin, Hardin, Legendary Ike, and Zelgius can dish out damage with powerful specials and survive his offense. Skill Inheritance The most standard build for Halloween Jakob is inheriting a Brave Bow and using Bold Fighter in combo to charge Ignis faster and hopefully wipeout his enemy in a single turn. Death Blow pushes his Atk to a minimum 45 (47 minimum with Death Blow 4) when initiating. This will make Jakob a hyper offensive unit. He can also run defensive builds by taking a Slaying Bow and running Close Counter instead, making him dangerous in both phases. His Skill C is flexible ranging from ploys or armor buffs. It is a flexible seal and he can make just about any Skill C work. Quotes Refer to Jakob/Quotes. Refer to Jakob/Heroes Quotes. Possible Endings Jakob - Devoted Servant (忠実な執事 Chūjitsuna Shitsuji lit. Faithful Butler) : Jakob continue to serve as Corrin's butler. He was often offered other positions based on his extraordinary skills, but the records show he refused them all to stay by Corrin's side. ; Jakob and Corrin (Birthright/Conquest) : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Corrin was hailed as a hero, working alongside her spouse to spread peace worldwide. ; Jakob and Corrin (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Corrin ruling as the wise Queen of Valla. Jakob was unsure in his new role as a royal, but he supported his wife for the rest of his days. ; Jakob and Azura : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. There are a few records of Azura beyond her marriage. She remains a historical mystery. ; Jakob and Beruka : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Beruka was torn about leaving Camilla but enjoyed having enough emotions for them to conflict. ; Jakob and Camilla : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Camilla, gave up her royal title and spent her days at home doting on her family. ; Jakob and Charlotte : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Records show his wife, Charlotte, was a caring wife and mother, and they had a happy family life. ; Jakob and Effie : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Effie retired after getting married, but she and Elise remained best friends for the rest of their lives. ; Jakob and Elise : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Elise, grew out of her childish ways into a talented healer of extraordinary compassion. ; Jakob and Felicia : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Jakob and Hana : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Hana, continued to serve Sakura, brightening all of their lives with her infectious optimism. ; Jakob and Hinoka : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Hinoka, became general of the Hoshidan royal army, and the two remained together always. ; Jakob and Kagero : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Kagero remained a ninja. It is said that the couple got along, but didn't have much time together. ; Jakob and Mozu : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Mozu, meanwhile, was a constant source of support and a humanitarian in her own right. ; Jakob and Nyx : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Nyx, was indispensable with her vast experience and magic abilities. ; Jakob and Oboro : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Oboro, worked hard and eventually was able to reopen her late parents' tailor shop. ; Jakob and Orochi : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Orochi, was completely indispensable, both through her intelligence and her future sight. ; Jakob and Peri : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Peri eventually learned the difference between right and wrong. It took a while. ; Jakob and Rinkah : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Rinkah's fiery personality ensured her husband's life was not boring, and they loved one another well. ; Jakob and Sakura : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. His wife, Sakura, dedicated herself to helping the underprivileged, and the two worked happily together. ; Jakob and Selena : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. After marrying, he and his wife, Selena, disappeared from records. They likely lived happily ever after. ; Jakob and Setsuna : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Records show that his wife, Setsuna, stayed by his side and was a great source of support and joy. Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jakob is illustrated in the trading card game Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Etymology Jakob is a variant of the name Jacob, which is of Hebrew origin. The name is derived from Jacob, the patriarch of the Israelites in the biblical book of Genesis. Joker is a name for a Jester. It is also a unique playing card most notably used as a wild card in several card games. Trivia * Jakob shares his English voice actor, Benjamin Diskin, with Saizo and Hayato. * Concept art for Jakob appeared in the publication "The Making of Fire Emblem". Interestingly, it depicted him with black hair compared to his now silver hair. * Jakob placed 4th in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site for males. ** He also placed 4th in the character popularity poll and placed 2nd in the spouse poll. Both were issued by Famitsu. ** He placed 6th in the character popularity poll issued by Nintendo Dream. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Male Characters